Dog Eat Dog
by Jibbly
Summary: It was just a normal morning peeling corn for Josh, when he gets kidnapped and is forced to be in a 'dog' fight for the new vampire elders. What will Aidan do to set his beloved werewolf free? Aidan/Josh us version


**So last night I saw the new episode of BeingHuman on SyFy, and I just felt like writing this. **

**This Fic is basically a summary of the episode with Aidan/Josh slash in the mix.**

**I've recently started loving this couple, and you can't deny that they've got some chemistry there. **

**Well I've lost my USB again, so it might be awhile till I update my other fics. Mostly MMA.**

**Description: It was just another morning peeling corn for josh, when he gets kidnapped and forced to have a "dog" fight for the vampires' amusement. What will Aidan do to save Josh? Adian/Josh**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Episode 10 "Dog Eat Dog", male pairings. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, whatever else.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but it would be cool if it was.**

**You've got your ball**

**You've got your chain**

**Tied to me**

**Tie me up again**

**Who's got their claws in you my friend?**

**Into your heartbeat again**

Sally and josh were sitting in the front steps of their house.

Sally was sitting, enjoying the fresh air that she didn't need.

And Josh….

Josh was peeling corn.

"So, you peeling corn for your lady friend?"

Josh smiled, but reached into his pocket and got out a blue tooth head set.

"Are you trying to look like a douche?"

Ah, Sally and her cerisma. Got to love it.

"No, I don't want people thinking I'm crazy talking to myself."

They both laughed at that. They could only imagine what people thought of him. if he was having a one-sided conversion with his imaginary friend.

Total babe magnet.

"Me and my 'Lady friend' are having a day time cookout."

Josh smiled at the thought of the blonde.

Sally rested her head on her hand.

"I miss corn." Sally said thoughtfully.

Josh paused for a moment and then decided to crack a joke.

"Nah, gets stuck in your teeth."

Sally chuckled. Josh knew just how to cheer her up.

"Tonight's the full moon, isn't it?"

"Yup. So I'm gonna play it safe."

Josh finished peeling the last of his corn and smiled his goofy smile of his. Standing up, he placed the corn in the paper bag he had and started for the alley next to their house, to drop off his offering.

"Be back in a sec."

Sally smiled and looked out to the passing people, but stood up as she heard the slam of a car door and the screech of tires on pavement. She walked to the alley and saw josh's bag of corn on the floor.

"Josh!"

**-Crash Into Me-**

"We took the liberty of setting up some entertainment for you gentlemen."

Bishop, Marcus, and Aidan opened the large doors to the basement, the elders following behind them. Aidan saw an elderly man scurry at the sight of them, getting out of the way. That's when he smelled it.

It smelled like werewolf.

Not just any werewolf.

"Come on boy, get up." Marcus taunted.

Aidan's eyes widened.

'Josh!'

Bishop was watching for Aidan's reactions to seeing his pet dog in this situation. The other's hands were curled into fists and his body twitched forward, as if getting ready to go to the dog's side.

Josh lifted his head, glaring at the vampire, and then his eyes met Aidan's.

Aidan had to break the eye contact first, unable to stand looking at the soft pleading eyes that were begging him to do something.

Josh was roughly shoved to stand against the elderly werewolf, he was still looking straight at Aidan.

"Take off your clothes."

Marcus had the most disgusting smirk on his face as he commanded the two dogs to undress.

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing, refusing to listen to the vampire prick, he retaliated.

"No."

Marcus took a threatening step towards the younger, when Aidan spoke up.

"Take off your clothes."

The sentence was said in such a threatening commanding tone that Bishop and Marcus threw him curious glances, the elder vampires not caring in the least.

Josh's eyes widened as he looked at Aidan, wondering if he heard wrong. Aidan was his friend! Why wasn't he helping him? He glared even nastier than he had been doing, aiming it directly at his 'friend'. He was about to tell the other to go fuck himself when he looked at Aidan's dark pleading eyes.

'Please listen. Just do what they say.'

He always loved Aidan's dark eyes and how they told him exactly what the other was feeling. He reluctantly started removing his shirt, trying his best not to let his shame show. Just his hatred.

One of the elder vampires started walking towards the two werewolves, and Aidan almost let out a growl. The elder vampire stood behind them and exchanged a glance to bishop.

Marcus smirked again. "Bend over."

"What!" Josh said. "What the hell do you-" He was about to struggle when the same voice interrupted him again.

"Bend over."

That absolutely commanding voice ordered him. Josh looked close to tears, and so did Aidan, but kept up a neutral face.

Josh did as he was told, and felt like puking when he felt a finger travel up his spine, almost like it was caressing him. He lifted his eyes and glared all his hatred at Aidan.

Aidan's hand was visibly shaking, he wanted to rip the hand that was touching Josh off. Before he knew what was happening, a hand caught his wrist and hid it behind his back, away from the other's eyes. Bishop was warning him to calm down, but he didn't care. He was furious, but knew he'd be as good as dead if he started anything now. He kept his eyes on Josh's. Black meeting brown.

God, did Aidan love Josh's big brown doe eyes.

But not when they were filled with hurt, hatred, and betrayal. Like they were now. All of those emotions directed at him.

The elder said and let both Josh and the older wolf to stand straight.

"Looks like we have a winner."

Bishop leaned close to Aidan and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, maybe he'll win."

**Sweet like candy to my soul**

**Sweet you rock**

**And sweet you roll**

**Lost for you**

**I'm so lost for you**

**And you come crash into me**

Aidan was going crazy.

'Where the fuck are those damn keys?'

"Aidan!"

Sally teleported into the doorframe, relieved to see that it was indeed Aidan. The other was madly going through shelves and drawers, looking for something.

"Josh is gone! He was here and then someon-"

"I know."

Aidan cut her off. He already knew that, and didn't have time to talk to her right now. He needed to find those fucking keys.

"You know?"

"Yeah, he's at the funeral home."

He went to his closet, moving junk around.

"Aidan this is serious! What are you looking for?"

"Keys."

"Keys? Why do you have keys?"

"I had them a long time ago. I need to break Josh out, Sally."

"That's your great escape plan? "

Aidan was getting frustrated with the ghost. He couldn't find his keys to the funeral home. That meant he would have to ask Bishop.

'Fuck!'

"Aidan, let me help! Let me know the plan, maybe I could-"

Aidan walked up to her, to get her to shut up.

"I don't have a plan, Sally."

**-Crash Into Me-**

Sally had already talked to Josh, and had just finished talking to Aidan.

Finding the vampire with that redheaded girl.

'This is all her fault!'

Sally had thought when she saw the two. That girl was the reason Aidan was slowly going back to his 'family'.

She yelled at Aidan about how he wasn't doing anything, and if josh meant anything to him, he needed to stand up to Bishop for him.

Aidan was always saying how him and josh were best friends, and here he was, doing nothing to protect the other.

By the end of her rant, she thought she struck a chord, when the other got this strange look on his face. He had stormed past her, before she could identify it though. But if she'd have to guess, it would probably be fear.

Hopefully Aidan would get Josh out alive.

**-You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me-**

Aidan walked into the cage fight area, it was filled with people.

No, not people.

Vampires.

This place was filled with vampires, but he was only looking for one. He spotted the blonde haired vampire leaning against the side of the cage. He lifted his head to meet Aidan's glare and smirked. The bastard already knew what he wanted. Taking in a deep sigh, Aidan stepped forward and leaned closer to the other so no one else would hear him.

"I want you to let Josh go."

Bishop let out a deep chuckle.

"It's a little too late for that.

It was against him to beg, but damn it! He needed to get Josh out of here! Swallowing his pride and doubts, Aidan looked the other straight in the eye. He was going to give the other the only thing that really meant anything.

"I'll come back."

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Could you clarify a litt-"

"I'll come back to you."

Bishop smiled, seeming to accept his offer.

"But only after you let Josh go, and he walks out of here a free man."

The other patted him on the shoulder and made his way through the crowd. He was about to go after him, when he heard a loud groan.

He turned his attention to the door where josh was being pushed into the cage with Marcus pulling him on a chain leash. He felt his fists curl up into balls against the bars of the cage as josh let out another scream. He was turning. Somehow Josh found him in the crowd and looked at him straight in the eye. Those beautiful brown eyes so full of hate and hurt.

Marcus cuffed Josh to the chair in the middle of the cage and started walking out, but stopped and headed towards Bishop who whispered something to him.

The other wolf hadn't been brought in, so maybe they would just let Josh change and not fight. His hope was crushed when he heard a loud growl from the entrance door.

He quickly made his way to Bishop, panicking.

"You said you would let him go!"

He held on to the bars as he watched the two werewolves circle around each other.

"Go ahead." Marcus said from behind him, that same disgusting smirk on his face.

And with a howl, the two wolves started to fight. Aidan and Sally watching helplessly from the side lines.

**-If I've gone overbroad then I beg you to forgive me-**

Josh sat on the floor of his room, flipping through the pages of the book that belonged to the elderly werewolf before he….

Before he killed him.

"I don't know how I can live with myself."

Aidan was sitting on a chair next to the bed and Sally in the doorway. The vampire leaning back and sighed deeply.

"You learn to live with it." His voice sounded soft and tired.

Josh glared at the pages in the book.

"How come I'm not locked up like the other werewolf?"

Sally looked between the two of them, wondering the same thing. Josh told her of how the other wolf had been there 15 years, repeating to fight for his life. How the winner was to keep on fighting and the loser, well, die.

Aidan ran his hand through his dark locks and sighed deeply again.

"Something that was going to catch up to me sooner or later."

Josh snapped his head up and turned to glare at the other. Their eyes locked and Josh saw how they were asking for his forgiveness.

"Aidan…" Josh started slowly, scared of what the other might tell him. "What did you do?"

Aidan stayed quiet for a moment them spoke.

"I'm going back." His voice was defeated.

"What!" Josh stood up right in front of him, angry at what he was hearing.

"How can you just go back there to them, to all they do?"

Aidan could smell the musky scent that was Josh; it filled his nostrils and he let out a little shudder. God how he had missed that smell. He didn't look up at the other, just kept his eyes on the floor.

"Bishop did me a favor, so I have to do this for-"

"No!"

Josh was furious.

"This house was your idea! Who can we believe in if not you Aidan!"

"He's right Aidan. How can you go back to that?"

Sally finally said, he had almost she was there.

"What you said to me really made an impact, Sally." He turned to Josh, who looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. He smiled at him. "She's really the one that saved you. I was too scared, Terrified and selfish, even."

Sally rushed over to him and kneeled so she could see his eyes.

"to save Josh, but condemn you." There was hurt in her eyes.

"She's right." Josh wasn't looking at him, them. He was looking at the floor. He was shaking.

There was a long minute of silence before Aidan spoke.

"Sally, could you give Josh and I some privacy?"

She looked between her two house mates and hesitantly nodded and disappeared. Hopefully she was somewhere else, instead of snooping by the door.

There was another long minute of silence, josh was still shaking and refusing to meet Aidan in the eyes. The vampire stood up from his seat and slowly made his way towards Josh, as if he were some frightened animal that would dash off if threatened. He rose up his hands , and when Josh didn't do anything but flinch once, Aidan finally wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

It was like a dam had been broken when josh felt those strong arms encircle him. He started sobbing into the taller man's shoulder and gripped the back of the other's t-shirt.

"It's okay, Josh. It'll only be for a little while."

Aidan said softly as he placed his head on top of Josh's. His hair smelled like woods and vanilla. God he would miss Josh.

"Yurf nn ahnsmon!"

Aidan chuckled and pulled away a little,

"What was that?"

Josh pouted and furrowed his eyes brows.

'Cute' that's what Aidan thought. 'Like a puppy.'

"I said you're an asshole!"

Chuckling again, Aidan ruffled Josh's hair which he was rewarded with an even deeper pout.

Josh tried to swat his hands away, but froze when the other caught it in midair.

Pulling the smaller hand towards him, Aidan gently placed a tender kiss in the palm of the hand. The kiss made Josh shiver a little. Wanting more of a reaction from the other, Aidan got bolder and decided to like make a trail of kisses from the palm of the other's hand and up his arm. Josh could feel the heat on his cheeks with every feather light touch of Aidan's velvet lips on his skin.

"Aidan…" josh moaned quietly, but widened his eyes as he realized what he had just done. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to stop any other noises that might betray him.

Aidan growled when he was denied the beautiful noises that came from Josh's mouth. Gripping the offending hand within his, the vampire slowly went in for a kiss. He waited to see if the other would back away, but when he didn't, he finally let their lips touch.

The kiss was simple, just closed lips. Aidan was about to pull away when he felt something probing at his lips. Josh's tongue was asking for permission to enter his mouth, and he was more than happy to give it.

Josh had started the kiss, but it didn't take long for Aidan to gain control over it. He heard Josh whimper in the back of his throat, and could help but smirk as he thought of josh as a puppy begging his master for more.

A sharp pain hit his tongue and he pulled back slightly to look at the other. A 'What the fuck?' look directed at the other.

Josh's pout was back.

"You're thinking perverted thoughts, stop it, or I'll bite you."

Aidan laughed, flopping down on the bed, dragging josh with him.

"I think my bite is worse than yours."

Josh blushed and hit him upside the head, but that only seemed to make the other laugh louder.

"Shuddup!"

Aidan quieted down his laugh, a loose chuckle coming out once in a while. He lowered his hands to josh's waist and looked him longingly in the eyes.

God, he loved those eyes.

"Are you really going back?"

Aidan let his eyes lower to josh's lips. He ran his thumb along it and gently kissed the other.

"Yes."

Josh lowered his head so that it was lying on Aidan's chest.

"I don't want you to go."

Aidan raised up his hand and ran his fingers through the short brown hair.

"Neither do I, but you understand why I have to right?"

He stopped his 'petting' and waited for the other to answer. There was a long moment before he felt josh nod his head. Aidan resumed his stroking, just lying there with josh in his arms. If only he could stay, but he promised he would go back if they let Josh go.

One's freedom for another.

"I still don't want you to go."

Aidan scratched lightly behind Josh's ear, wondering if the other would shake his leg. The other bit him, instead.

"Ow!"

"Stop treating me like a dog!"

Aidan cradled his wounded hand before smirking.

"Bad Dog! I'm going to have to punish you."

Josh spluttered.

"Fuck you!"

"That's kind of the point."

They both argued like that for a while, not noticing the snooping ghost just beyond the door.

'They're idoits. Both of them.'

**Well, how was it?**

**If I'm in the mood, I'll write the smut in the next chapter.**

**This is just a one-shot, but I'll add the lemon if I feel like it.**

**Remember.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
